Benzene Field
Benzene Field is the sixth stage in sub-chapter 26 of Stories of Legend, Sea Polluter. Battleground The stage starts out with 9 The Faces and 1 Rain D. The level has an enemy limit of 10, and 10 Bores lie in wait in the enemy base, so whenever you kill one enemy, there is enough space for another Bore to appear. If you accidentally kill The Faces, a lot more Bores will appear. Squire Rels will start to spawn when all 10 Bores have been sent out. The key to defeating this stage is to NOT kill The Faces, and hold back your strength to kill each Bore one by one. The more Bores you kill before you accidentally kill The Faces, the fewer Bores will come out from accidentally killing them. (Holy Valkyrie is amazing at freezing a stack of Bores here.) Strategies *Many meatshields, Island Cat and Crazed Whale/Manic Island with Strong Effect Up Combos are recommended in this stage. *Characters that can do massive damage to Red enemies, unless at near the level cap might work on 1-star difficulty, but still not effective. *Characters that knockback enemies are particularly useful here, for destroying the enemy base before more Bores spawn. Strategy 1 *First, start the level by using as few units as possible to kill the Rain D., to avoid damaging the Faces too much after Rain D. is dead (single-target troops like King Dragon or Crazed Dragon work well here). *Once the first Bore has spawned, lure it close to the base, and using a small amount of units, kill it as quick as possible (might take a few tries to find a good number of units to use). Once the Bore is dead, let your troops run up to the Faces and die, bring the Bore close to your base again, and repeat. *Eventually, the Faces will catch up to your base and your cat units will kill them. When the large stack of Bores begin to rush your base, unleash as many anti-Red and heavy Cat Units as possible, such as Witch Cat and Holy Valkyrie. Don't be discouraged if you don't win on the first try, as it takes a lot of practice and testing to find the right amount of troops to use. *Sexy Bath Cat does a great job here - it does a lot of damage to the Bores while doing less damage against the Faces. Strategy 2 *The stage becomes much easier with Rich Cat and Cat CPU. Utilize those to use this strategy. *Lineup: Crazed Wall, Eraser, Crazed Brave, Dark, King Dragon, Holy Valkyrie, Ururun, Island, Crazed Whale, and any anti-Red gacha cat. *The Rich Cat reduces stall time. Use King Dragon to damage Rain D. until you have max money. When Rain D. dies, wait for the Bore to get close to you base, then turn on Cat CPU. *Holy Valkyrie and Ururun will be summoned, and your other units will be constantly summoned. When the Bore dies, another will be spawned. Just wait for the Bores to all be dead. *During the battle, one or two Faces may die, but it isn't too much of a problem. It's really time to panic when more than half the Bores are stacked. Strategy 3 *Lineup: 5 meatshields, Raiden, and four other hard hitters. (Or Uber Rare anti-Reds.) *This strategy is for fun. *Rush the Rain D. with Raiden, and kill off the first Bore. You should have a lot of cash, and send out another hard hitter. Eventually, the Faces will perish, and you will be left with five hard hitters on the field, and a maximum of 10 stacked Bores. If Raiden works perfectly, you would have ten stacked Bores synced, and you should win the level. Strategy 4 *Lineup: C. Macho, C. Wall, Eraser, Maximum the Fighter, King Dragon, Island Cat, C. Whale, Ice Crystal Cat/The White Rabbit, Ururun, Awakened Bahamut Bring Rich Cat *Slowly kill the Rain D. without killing any Faces by using King Dragon and meatshields. When Rain D. is dead, spam all your anti-Reds and Ice Crystal Cat. This strategy relies heavily on the status effect provided by Ice Crystal or White Rabbit, greatly diminishing the effect of the Bores. Strategy 5 (cheese) *This strategy is a cheese strategy involving an Uber Rare. Simply stall the Rain D and the Faces with dual Walls, and use Kubilan Pasalan to eventually knock them back behind the base. Then you can unleash heavy DPS units like A. Bahamut to take down the base. It helps to have another knock back combo. Strategy 6 *Should you not want to be bothered by the slow and careful gameplay of this stage, you could always try to bring iCat into the fray. Using a Freeze Effect Up Cat Combo, iCat can near-permafreeze a huge Bore stack and allow for more fast-paced gameplay, as iCat can take several Bores at once if properly placed. Even without Cat Combos, decent meatshielding with a single iCat can make dealing with even 10 Bores at once look very easy. This way, you can build up a huge stack without worrying about a huge stack of Bores coming your way. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s00025-06.html Category:Sub-chapter 26 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels